Ratchet and Clank : Dark frontier
by Emoticole
Summary: Ratchet and Clank spiral into another wild adventure when they track down a mysterious new villain, but in a wild turn of events they end up stranded in a mysterious primitive world, together with new allies and new enemies, Ratchet and Clank must stop the villains vile plans.
1. Episode 1 - A new bad guy?

**Welcome to Ratchet and clank Dark frontier!, this story has OC's and may stray off canon slightly (I'll try not to)**

**(o) If you see this, this is the music that is playing in the background of the story, listen to it for maximum effect. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the content of this fic other then the OC's i have created.**

_**EPISODE 1 - A NEW BAD GUY?**_

**(o) - X-naut fortress - Paper Mario the thousand-year door**

The story begins on a dark and dreary planet, Ratchet and clank were fighting there way through what seemed like a hi-tech facility. "Ugh, what are these things?!" Ratchet said blasting strange predator-like aliens that were swarming him and clank, Qwark was kiddy slapping them unsuccessfully. "They seem to be bio-engineered lifeforms, but i detect traces of something else, analyzing right away" Clank said. "Analyze later!" Ratchet said bringing out the blitz gun and blasting the aliens backwards. "Get them off me!" Qwark screamed as the aliens dogpiled him. "Geez!, get a grip 'captain' " Ratchet blasted the aliens off qwar. "Well, i could have taken you know, if i...was... see ya!" Qwark ran screaming out as more and more aliens broke into the room from vents and the floor.

"Ratchet, we must run through, there is no other way" Clank said pointing to the large steel door."Got ya pal" Ratchet grabbed Clank and the two charged through the aliens and into the door, they darted down the hall with aliens not far behind, Ratchet fired several gravity bombs behind but the aliens simply kept coming. "Just a little more!" Ratchet said confidently, finally he and Clank jumped through the closing vault door.

**(o) - Hall of the thousand-year door - Paper Mario the thousand year door.**

What was behind the door was nothing like the facility they traveled through, it was like the inside of a temple, ornate markings covered the wall along with many chests vases and candles, none lit, the dark room lit only by a beam of light piercing the multi-colored stained glass ceiling. "Whoaaaa... this is huge!" Ratchet said looking up toward the large ceiling, the roof had a design that appeared to be a tall white felinesque figure with wings and piercing red eyes. "Ratchet, i detect unusual energy readings, i suggest we hurry up and neutralize the target" Clank reminded Ratchet, Ratchet broke out of his trance. "I guess so, let's do it then." the pair enter the bigger stone door, what greeted them was a huge spiralling tower that led down into the deep darkness. "Oh boy... " Ratchet said sarcastically.

**(o) - Riddle tower - Paper Mario the thousand-year door**

"This structure is completely illogical, whatever apparatus that supports this must be paranormal in nature" Clank said analyzing the area, the two were only illuminated by Ratchets flickering light. "How did we get ourselves into this again?" Ratchet asked lazily. "The letter remember?" Clank reminded Ratchet. "And here we are in pitch blackness in some old museum" Ratchet said yawning. "I believe this may be some primitive place of worship used by a prehistoric race that inhabited this planet many many years ago" Clank explained. "What was your first clue?" Ratchet said laughing. "The mural depicts a creature not recorded in my database, i must study more" Clank said excitedly, Ratchet just shrugged and the two continued on.

Eventually the two stumbled upon the bottom, another incredibly long hallway stood before them, both sighed in disbelief. "Is this ever gonna end buddy?" Ratchet moaned."I should hope so, this structure is highly illogical" Clank said looking up at the spiral staircase. "Lets continue on i guess" Ratchet shrugged and the pair continued on there way. soon large gem encrusted doors stood before them, sapphires rubies emerald topaz garnet opal and mny more kinds of gems decorated the aged door, yet little wear can be seen on the door, despite its obvious age. "Awesome!, if we take these gems we can be rich!" Ratchet said rubbing his hands and smiling. "I believe they are not possible to remove, besides, we are heroes, heroes do not think of such greedy thoughts" Clank said scolding Ratchet who groaned and the pair cracked open the doors.

The next room was unbelievable, gold walls and ceiling with red velvet carpet, treasure hoards stood at the far corners along with a long staircase that seems to reach the ceiling, a doorway at the top however can be seen."He didn't touch any of this gold?!, then what's he after?" Ratchet said amazed. "I believe he may be after what technology this civilization may have possessed, we should hurry and stop him from harming this structure" Clank said running up the steps. "Wait up buddy!" Ratchet followed Clank up the jewel coated golden steps.

As they entered the doorway what greeted them astonished them, a large glass globe covered in what appeared to be diamonds and rubies, but standing before it was a tall man with dark grey skin, eyes glowing a fierce red with a look of evil that could kill a puppy. "Cartox!" Clank said angrily.

**(o) - Evil emperor zurg - Toy story 2 the game**

"So you vermin made it past the predaguards i see, well, your far too late for i have what i came for" The almost felinesque villain said, displaying a black orb with pink flowing lines as if it was mixed into it, the orb radiated a power that the two heroes could feel despite the distance. "What that?!, what could it possibly do?, surrender now carrotox, your outnumbered!" Ratchet said priming his N60 storm. "Numbers do not matter when you have this much power, you insolant insects don't realize the depth of the graves you have dug for yourselves" Cartox held the up above his head. "I was hoping you'd fight back!, time for some action Clank!" Clank readied himself on Ratchets back. "Then i shall give you the gift of eternal slumber" Cartox said gravely pulling out a large energy scythe.

**(o) - Lumine battle theme - megaman X8**

Ratchet fired the N60 storms but Cartox simply side-stepped and fire a shot of mysterious black and green energy, which Ratchet blocked with the holoshield gloves. "How do ya like that?" Ratchet said arrogantly. "Your pitiful gadgets do not worry the least, i think i must cut our little game short, time for the orbs true power!" Cartox held the orb up high, purple energy swarmed around the room as objects disintegrated and were absorbed by the orb, Clank suddenly lost grip and sailed toward the orb. "CLANK!" Ratchet jumped after him and everything went black.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Episode 2 : Tale of 12 stones

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my ratchet and Clank Fic!.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the content of this fic other then the OC's i have created.**

_**EPISODE 2 - TALE OF TWELVE STONES.**_

It showed a close up of ratchets face, his sleeping figure laid across a large bed, metallic footsteps can be heard scuffling towards the bed he was on. "Ratchet... " A familiar voiced called to the dozing lombax. "ratchet!... "The voice called again, with more intensity "RATCHET!" The voice blared as Ratchet shot up out of bed and looked about the room in a state of panic. "Whoa whoa whoa!, where am i, show yourself thug scum!" Ratchet said reaching for his weapons. "Hey where are my gadgets!" Ratchet said confused. "Calm down, we appear to be on another planet it seems, the lifeforms here are not hostile, so i stored away your gadgets to prevent an... rash actions" Clank explained. "Oh!, buddy!, another planet?, but we were pulled into that orb thing carrotox was carrying weren't we?"

**(o) - Blue feather - Kevin macleod**

"Are you boys settled down now?" An elderly woman with pink rubber-like skin walked into the seemingly concrete room. "Who the heck are you lady?" Ratchet asked more confused. "Ratchet!, how rude!, this lady found us and brought us in, her names Cassandra" Clank said scolding ratchet, the elderly woman Cassandra walked closer with her sapphire crusted cane and ruby hairband, her bones creaking rather loudly. "Oh dear, it wasn't me who found you, it was my... son" Cassandra pointed to the other side of the room, there stood i tall figure blotted by the sound appearing as but a shadow with blue glowing eyes and gleaming fangs,

"Whoa geez!" Ratchet got off the bed. "Is something wrong?" The shadow walked out from the light and revealed the figure of a white furred creature of considerable height, long brown coat that reaches nearly to the floor, strange antlers and the face of a canin. "What the heck ARE you?" Ratchet said confused and still jumpy. "I... don't exactly know you see.. " The creature said. "It seems to resemble the creature we saw in the old ruins, analyzing further" Clank said walking a circle around the mysterious creature. "My name is John, what is yours?" John asked Ratchet. "Its Ratchet, say, where were we when you found us?" Ratchet asked John, John made a confused face and went into thought. "I can't remember, sorry!" John said shrugging. "Wha?" Ratchet said surprised. "Don't mind him, he's as forgetful as i am" Cassandra laughed. "I'll fix you up some tea, you three get to know each other more alright?" Cassandra left the room, ratchet scratched his head and sat on the bed. "She talks like we're staying here" Ratchet said confused. "Indeed, we must find Cartox as soon as possible, we have no time for this tea" Clank said climbing on top of the bed. "Don't mind miss Cassandra, she's just lonely, it's just been her and me here for 17 years" John explained walking over to ratchet. "Wow, that sure is a long time, where is here again?" Ratchet asked relaxing on the bed. "Castle Hamelot, though it no longer has a king, or queen." John said stretching his wings. "Can you fly?, those wings are pretty big" Ratchet asked. "Nope, just hovering a bit, maybe if i exercised them more" John flapped them, creating a rather strong gust of wind.

Later on after five hours has passed. "I better go see what miss Cassandra has gotten into, she's been gone far too long" John walked out the door, ratchet and Clank followed close behind. "We;'ll come with you!" The three continued o through the dusty old castle, ornaments decorated large shelves and suits of armour lined the halls, most doors seemed unopenable and barred shut, the castle had an air of age and the obvious history behind it intrigued Clank. "John, what was this building used for?" Clank asked. "Yeah, i'm curious too!" Ratchet said excitedly. "Well, there used to be a large kingdom here, now its just a merchant town and the castle has stood here since, protected by miss Cassandra" John explained. "Who is she?" Clank asked. "She is a descendant of the royal family, or so she says, she has taken care of me since i was a child, so i owe it to her to believe her" John said looking down, a look of curiousity and worry took over his expression, Ratchet refrained from prying any more information, so not to upset him.

The three spent hours searching the building and could not find her anywhere. "Where is she?!" Ratchet said annoyed. "I don't hear her anywhere, what if she... what if she left me..." John held his face, streams of red slid down his cheeks and drop to the floor. "Whoa!, your tears are red?" Ratchet said surprised. "Ratchet, this liquid is not tears, it is blood... " Clank said backing up. "What?!, gross!, are you alright?!" Ratchet held Johns shoulder. "I don't want to be alone!" John cried, more red tears burst from his blue eyes. "Oh dear!" Cassandras voice called from behind the three. "Lady!, your sons crying tears of - " Ratchet began to say when John grabbed Cassandra in a huge hug. "There there, i'd never leave you, i was just in the cellar when i got locked in" Cassandra explained rubbing John's hands. "Wow, he sure likes you" Ratchet said shocked. "Yes, i am the only one who has any care for him after all, the other townspeople threw him out when he was just a baby, that's why he is so attached and why he cries so much" Cassandra said, John walked off wiping the tears off. "Oh dear heavens, it looks like my carpet is all stained, such a pity" Cassandra said grabbing a mop. "Why does he cry blood?" Ratchet asked. "Hmmm, follow me dear" Cassandra beckoned Ratchet and Clank into the dining room down the hall.

In the luxurious dining room laid a large buffet, a crystal chandelier hung from the high roof lighting the dining room with a sparkling white light. "Amazing, illumination using crstals to intensify the beamsof light, i must learn of this technique for future gadgets" Clank said. "Look at the food!, this is my kind of dinner!" Ratchet said licking his lips and sitting down. "Eat up dear, i'll tell you a little secret, but promise me you will not ever tell my son" Cassandra asked Ratchet. "Sure, lips sealed" Ratchet replied stuffing food into his mouth.

**(o) - Deku tree - Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of time.**

"John is the last surviving member of the chimera species" Cassandra began. "Chimera?" Clank said confused. "They were a species of powerful creatures, they once ruled this planet with there mighty strength, i am not sure as to why they are extinct now, but i can assume it was the fault of the Black robed victor" Cassandra explained, Ratchet and Clank were concentrated on her now. "Black robed victor?" Ratchet said curiously. "He was a terrible man, he laid siege to all the known realms, then he attempted to reopen the sealed gate, thankfully a powerful chimera survivor rose and stopped his reign before he could ruin what was left of our world" Cassandra sipped her tea, and adjusted her pointed glasses. "What is this sealed gate?" Clank inquired, Cassandra looked shocked, the look of shocked turned to a face of curiosity. "You don't know what the sealed gates are?, are you perhaps foreign to our planet?" Cassandra asked. "I'm from veldin, well... i was born on fastoon" Ratchet explained. "I know not of these planets, but you have considerable misfortune to end up here from another planet" Cassandra's face turned to a grim expression, Ratchet and Clank were confused. "What do you mean?" Clank asked.

"This planet does not exist ithin your galaxy, it is a planet trapped in a void, you are not in your own dimension" Cassandra explained, eyes shut and in thought, ratchet did an immediate spit take while Clank had a look of utter shock. "Another dimension?!" Ratchet said in shock. "That brings us to the sealed gate, the sealed gate is a doorway out of this seperate reality, an exit to your world" Cassandra explained. "So there is a way out!, phew!, i thought you meant we were trapped forever haha" Ratchet laughed. "You ARE trapped forever, the gates have never openned once in history, only the great spirit can open them and he is long gone, nobody knows where he has left to." Cassandra said pouring herself some more tea."Drats, we have to find a way, while we're here, that Carrotox guy is running free throughout our universe!" Ratchet slammed his hands on the table. "What does your son have to do with all this?" Clank asked.

"My son carries one of the 12 rings that were used to summon the great spirit, this is where you might have a little fortune" Cassandra said smiling. "You want us to find the other 11 rings to summon the great spirit, am i right?" Ratchet predicted her speech. "Very good dear, if you want to leave, you must gather these stones from there holders and reunite them at the altar in the royal capital" Cassandra explained, footsteps could be heard behind Cassandra but she did not hear them until they were right behind her. "Do not tell my son this, he believes he is the same as the townsfolk" Cassandra began, Ratchet and Clank made motions indicating to stop. "But in truth he is entirely different, he is a chimera and the townsfolk hated him for it, he has no friends outside me, and you if you wish to be." John dropped the tray he was holding as it crashed to the floor and all its contents splattered across the floor. "Oh dear... i believe i have been caught..." Cassandra was shocked to see John behind her, his eyes gleaming with sadness, once again a flow of red drenched his cheeks and he simply ran away, he ran out of the castle and into the dark forest. "Oh this is very bad, please i cannot chase him myself, you must calm him down, if those feelings of sadness turn to anger, then we are in danger!" Cassandra pleaded, Ratchet nodded and got up as Clank atached himself to his back. "We will find him, i'll ask later what kind of trouble" Ratchet activated his charge boots and stormed out of the castle.

**END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
